Utility vehicles of the type known as a Bobcat or a Case Uni-loader are generally used to carry and move a power tool, such as a backhoe or a power scoop. For instance, a backhoe, as is well known, can be used to dig a trench in the ground. A power scoop is used to scoop up dirt and other debris and to advance it to a specific location, such as to the bed of a dump truck.
The backhoe attachment, for instance, has a small platform which attaches to the vehicle in some suitable manner, such as by a pivotal linkage. The small platform supports a first seat and a number of power control levers which operate fluid power devices to manipulate articulated segments of the backhoe attachment.
To move the power hoe attachment over the ground from one location to another, the vehicle itself must be driven by operating a pair of power control levers. These two levers are adjacent to a second seat which is mounted between the ends of the vehicle and somewhat remote from the first seat of the backhoe attachment when the attachment is coupled to the vehicle.
It is sometimes necessary for the operator of the vehicle to drive the vehicle. While the operator is sitting on the first seat of the backhoe attachment. In this position, the operator faces forwardly. He must reach rearwardly of the first seat of the attachment, then grasp the upper ends of the power control levers of the vehicle and move the levers back and forth to thereby place the vehicle in forward or reverse operation. This exercise on the part of the power tool operator is strenuous and is unsafe in many instances, especially when moving over rocky terrain. This exercise is difficult to perform even by a vehicle operator in top physical condition.
Because of this problem, a need exists for improvements in controlling the vehicle from the first seat on the power tool attachment. The present invention provides a solution to the problem which involves a second set of levers on the power tool attachment which are coupled with the first set of levers on the vehicle so that the levers on the vehicle can be controlled remotely by the second set of levers.